Summoned Skull
|phon = Dēmon no Shōkan |trans = Demon's Summon |image = SummonedSkull-LCYW-EN-SR-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Fiend |level = 6 |atk = 2500 |def = 1200 |number = 70781052 |lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. |frlore = Démon dont les pouvoirs diaboliques désorientent l'ennemi. Parmi les monstres de type Démon, ce monstre a une force considérable. |delore = Ein Unterweltler mit dunklen Kräften, der seinen Gegner verwirrt. Unter den Monstern vom Typ Unterweltler gehört dieses Monster zu den mächtigsten. |itlore = Un demone che confonde i nemici con i suoi poteri oscuri. Tra tutti i mostri di tipo Demone, questo vanta una forza considerevole. |ptlore = Um demônio com poderes sombrios usados para confundir os inimigos. Dentre os monstros Fiend-Type, este monstro goza de uma força considerável. |splore = Un demonio con poderes ocultos para confundir al enemigo. Entre los monstruos de tipo demonio, este monstruo alardea de considerable fuerza |jplore = 闇の力を使い、人の心を惑わすデーモン。悪魔族ではかなり強力な力を誇る。 |chlore = 使用黑暗力量，迷惑人心的惡魔。在惡魔族中以相當強大的力量著稱。 |krlore = 어둠의 힘을 사용하여, 사람의 마음을 유혹하는 데몬. 악마족 중에서도 상당히 강력한 힘을 자랑한다. |fmrlore = An entity with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the FIEND class of monsters, this is a pretty rare card. |edslore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. |tsclore = A skeletal fiend that fools people with the power of darkness. It is among the stronger of the fiend types. |wc6lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. |en_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN003 - UR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN142 - SR) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN003 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-005 - C) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN002 - SR) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN010 - SR) |na_sets = 2002 Booster Pack Tins (BPT-002 - ScR) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN025 - C) Metal Raiders (MRD-003 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-004 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-EN001 - C) Duel Terminal 5 (DT05-EN001 - DRPR) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E003 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN024 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E004 - C) |au_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-A004 - C) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-FR002 - SR) Métal Raiders (MRD-F003 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR024 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR005 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR010 - SR) |fc_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-004 - C) |de_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-DE002 - SR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE142 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE024 - SR) Metal Raiders (MRD-G003 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE005 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE010 - SR) |it_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT002 - SR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT142 - SR) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I003 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT024 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT005 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT010 - SR) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P003 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT005 - C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-SP002 - SR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP142 - SR) Metal Raiders (PMT-S003 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP024 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP005 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP010 - SR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP121 - SR) Anniversary Pack (YAP1-JP003 - UR) Asian Tournament Promos: 2001 (T3-02 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP142 - SR) Booster R3 (B3-02 - UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-092 - SR) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-04 - C) ＬＩＭＩＴＥＤ ＥＤＩＴＩＯＮ ３ (L3-01 - UR) 暗黒魔竜復活 (RB-03 - UR) Struggle of Chaos (SC-51 - UtR) Vol.4 (UR) |kr_sets = 애니버서리 팩 (YAP1-KR003 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR142 - SR) 익스팬션 팩 Vol.1 (ESP1-KR004 - C) 강철의습격자 (MRD-K003 - UR) 유희에볼루션 (SYE-KR005 - C) 스타터 덱 - 유희 편 (SDY-K004 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-B (Ultra Rare) Basic 2-C (Rare) Power Destructions (Rare) Invitation to the Dark (Rare) |gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Magician's Soul (Rare) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard Volume 1 (Super Rare) All Monsters (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Super Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Fiend Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 2 (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (21st December 2007) |ygo_sets = Pack 1 Pack 6 |eds_sets = Harpie Lady (Rare) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie |anime_fs = 003 |anime_dm = 002, 005, 021, 023, 029, 033, 035, 036, 037, 041, 042, 043, 044, 050, 057, 063, 078, 085, 099, 106, 108, 144, 148, 159, 182, 200, 223, 224 |anime_cm = 002, 004 |anime_gx = 041, 142 |manga_dm = 009, 010 |manga_d = 003, 036, 037, 038, 044, 056, 066, 067 |fusionmaterial1 = B. Skull Dragon |archetype1 = Archfiend |archrelated1 = Red-Eyes |tscdc = 279 |dordc = 37 |wc6dp = 5200 |tscnumber = 022 |dornumber = 294 |fmrnumber = 022 |dm1number = 022 |database_id = 4028 }}